


This Suit is D E S I G N E R, Jounouchi.

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: April 19 is Honda's birthday, M/M, and he is my fav boy, hosplese borgendahhgs to everyones fav boi, ive had this ready for days, pay homage to your god thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: A birthday fic for Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor, where not everyone is so happy with the plans made. Please show him some love, i don't even care about getting reviews here, just show Honda some love.





	This Suit is D E S I G N E R, Jounouchi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honda Hiroto Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honda+Hiroto+Himself).



> I love him, happy birthday to God Himself.

“Am I allowed to come inside yet?” Honda still didn’t know what they were up to in there, only that it was supposed to be “amazing” and “the best thing” to ever happen to him. He was partially worried about this. It was his birthday, he had one every year. No one needed to go to any length for him. However, his friends always took everything far too seriously and really held no common sense about anything. Honda was the only one who actually acted like an adult. Even Kaiba didn’t reach the criteria. 

“Nah, not just yet, we gotta finish with the cake, give it another five minutes.” At the mention of cake, Jou grinned, and Honda had the sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t because he’d get to consume. 

This was frightening. 

Whatever they had planned with the cake was something awful, he could feel it in his gut.

“Is the cake that important? Isn’t that supposed to be like, halfway through the party? We can start now.” He didn’t like the wait, but Jounouchi didn’t seem to be budging.

“Nah, if we wait till then, Kaiba isn’t going to be happy.”

That was a major red flag. 

Kaiba had called ahead hours earlier to inform them he wouldn’t be able to make it until later on in the day. About half time. Usually when cakes and presents were brought out. Honda didn’t like the fact that his friends were doing something behind Kaiba’s back. 

“Look man, if Kaiba isn’t going to be happy about it, don’t do it at all. I don’t wanna fight over something dumb.” They rarely had issues in their relationship, Honda would prefer it if his friends weren’t kicking up any more.

“Don’t worry about it, man. It’s gonna be alright. Everything will be perfect for when he gets here. We’re good.” 

He really didn’t like where this was going. 

There was a knock on the door from the inside. It was too late to stop it now. Honda considered just walking away, but he didn’t want his friends efforts to go to waste. Kaiba was a reasonable guy. If he was honest, things wouldn’t be too bad. 

“And that’s game, lets go.” Jounouchi stepped aside, let the door open. 

Just from peeking inside, Honda could tell they went far too extra for this. The cake was huge. It could fit a child comfortably inside, or a grown man if he was determined enough. He should have expected it. They had already done more than his family had, and he actually had a good family unlike most everyone he knew. Maybe that was why, but even so. He did not need this.

At all.

Someone took a breath in, Honda hadn’t seen who, then a quiet countdown from three. The worst part of the party at the start of the party. Everyone was singing. God this was awkward. 

Jounouchi slipped passed him, and by slipped, he pushed, playfully of course. Jou was about the only one who wasn’t taking this seriously, singing in what was possibly the most broken voice Honda had heard, he wasn’t even singing to the melody. It got worse every year. At least at other parties, Honda could join him, but he couldn’t now. 

He moved his gaze from the ground, from friend to friend, and back to the ground, and the wall too? Where do eyes go at these times? Why was it a ritual to sing in chant at someone as they aged?

Eventually it stopped.

Relief. 

Everyone shuffled awkwardly as they considered lighting the candles, eventually they decided on it. 

Honda already had some pretty good ideas on what was so important about the cake. 

They had something in there, didn’t they? Something that would upset Kaiba, so Honda was putting his money on a stripper or an otherwise less committed relationship friendly person.

“Make a wish!” 

He blew.

Made his wish.

Wished he wasn’t about to get a face full of ass and titties.

His friends gave some half inspired cheer, for his minimal blowing efforts.

“I guess it’s time to eat now.” Anzu spoke loudly, although not straying from her usual behaviour, the way she directed her words toward the cake further solidified Honda’s fears.

As she finished speaking, slowly and calmly, the cake fell apart. The person inside only needed to stand to release himself. There was no fanfare, no jumping, no nothing. Just a very sugary and bored looking Kaiba Seto. Kaiba loved cake, but not that much. The suit he was wearing was designer, he had not signed up for this.

Honda choked back laughter. He had honestly been expecting more, but this was so much better. His chest heaved as it tried so hard to force out even a chuckle, and it won. How could Honda repress every instinct he had? 

“Yo, what the fuck?” 

Everyone else had expected this, they had to have. They weren’t laughing, although their smiles were wide and their eyes were bright. They were all so proud of themselves.

Everyone but Kaiba.

Kaiba was trying to wipe the frosting off his suit.

Eventually, through his laughing fit, Honda found his words.

“I guess this makes you my sugar daddy.”

Even worse. 

No one had expected that, and now everyone was laughing.

Everyone but Kaiba who seemed entirely displeased with the sentiment.

“Don’t ever fucking say that to me again.”

Honda nodded. “Trust me, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

He collected himself, put an arm around Frosted Flakes: Kaiba Seto - Limited Edition.

“I need a change of clothes.” Kaiba wasn’t about to spend the entire evening in this filthy suit.

“Probably, but we’ll have to get you out of that suit first.” His reply was quiet and much smoother than Kaiba had expected.

“You’re an old man now, are you sure your back can handle that?” A quick retort, maybe not as smooth, but it was passing.

“I’m spry for my age, I can handle you.” 

“Oh?” Kaiba took a kiss then, short and sweet. They still had company. 

Company would ruin the moment.

Jounouchi set off a confetti “canon”, although it wasn’t a canon just a tube of confetti bigger than a popper which was classified as a canon by the lying corporate group that ran Party City.

Honda wasn’t mad, however, Kaiba’s suit was d e s i g n e r . Someone was dying tonight.


End file.
